Christmasvivor Rankings
09. Dasher (That Epic) 3rd Place First off, the whole cast was amazing. Dasher was hilarious for his rivalry with Santa and for self-voting twice during the roleplay, yet still making it to the final three. He was adorable, and got a record thirteen votes cast against him. I liked him, just not as much as the rest. *'08. Jack Frost (Jack) 9th Place' Jack was a pretty cool character, but he failed to break the ice with the others and got voted off first in truly cold blood. *shot* But seriously, Jack was a good character with lots of potential, he just left way too early for me to rank him any higher. I was going to have him re-enter the game, but... Oops. *'07. Carol (Nate) 8th Place' Carol was a pretty fun character for a Christmas roleplay, with all of her carols and Christmas spirit. Unfortunately for her, she drew the purple snowball and left prematurely. Her exit did provide an entertaining Tribal though, so props for that. *'06. Black Santa (Mika) Runner-Up' Black Santa is always a fun character, and his conflict with the real Santa was entertaining and hilarious at the same time. However, late in the game her got a tiny bit annoying, and then was curb-stomped by Mama in the FTC 4-1, landing him #6 on the rankings. *'05. Santa Claus (SG) 4th Place' Santa was a great character because he was so off-kilter from the general perception of Santa Claus. He fought with Black Santa and also butted heads with Dasher, providing some interesting interactions and making him an overall fun character. *'04. Mrs. Claus (Jax) 7th Place' Mrs. Claus was my earlier favorite at the start of the RP, she won the first two immunities and was so classy, even when she was eliminated. Also provided some funny lines if memory serves, and her elimination was the first one I was saddened by in the g,me, so that must say something about her. *'03. Your Mama (Indi) Sole Survivor' Your Mama was a classy character (I must have a thing for them) and the main reason I love her is because she freaking DOMINATED the game. She won four out of seven challenges (which given weren't that hard, but still) and then curb-stomped Black Santa in the jury vote. She would've had a perfect game had Dasher not been bitter, and overall I just loved Mama. *'02. Easter Bunny (Ben) 6th Place' "Merry Bitchmas!" Easter Bunny was very out of place in the Christmas RP, and the other characters wasted no time in informing him. He was public enemy number one, and provided lots of interesting conflicts, especially against Mrs. Claus. He was a great disc one final boss and he would've been a great winner had he been able to make it that far. *'01. Ebenezer Scrooge (Bruno) 5th Place' Ebenezer ranks number on on this ranking because his plot line was just so awesome! Throughout the roleplay, other users (or maybe it was just Bruno using multiple names?) came in as ghosts and tried to teach Ebenezer the joys of Christmas. By the time he was voted out at the final five, Ebenezer had come to realize that he loved Christmas and it was such a great retelling of a great christmas story within the confides of an RP. Ebenezer ftw. <3